ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Beelim/Scenarios
LAW AND ORDER Your ally, a local tribe, is being harassed by bandit cavalrymen and infantrymen. He only has a number of castles with markets attached to them, and never-ending spawns of caravans. Protect your ally's caravans - the more caravans are lost to the enemy, the more foes you will have to fight. Use your ally's castles to protect your injured units. You will win once you have destroyed a number of enemy units. This scenario often plays out in mountainous regions such as the Alps or the Pamirs. Working name "Switzerland" You face off against 3 enemies who have banded together. As mountains abound, this will be a serious business, as it will impede how armies move in or out of the field. FINISTERRE (Europeans in India, Africa, and Middle East only) Map is veiled and you cannot see anything - only your scouts may reveal parts of the map. CITY STATES You have entered a region rich with warring city states who cannot create new cities which are quite prosperous and have the ability to field good sized armies. You start with a large army but no buildings or citizens and your aim is to conquer the region. This battle is also partly based around diplomacy as all the states will make and break alliances throughout the battle. There are 7 other players who will provide you with bonuses if you ally with them. City-states have large fortified cities and the city states usually just try and destroy the enemy army and raid their city. Despite the fact that there is a limit to one alliance per player nations at peace will gang up on others - especially on the player. Additionally, they will often ask you for assistance in certain tasks such as destroying an enemy city state or starting a trade route if you are allies and completing these tasks will give you an improved relationship with the state and a small resource bonus. When a city is conquered, the player has three choices - to annex the city, raze it to the ground or make it a puppet state. Annexing a city makes it yours but when you do the enemy nation spawns a last stand army nearby that could retake the city if you are not careful. Razing the city means that no enemies will spawn but obviously you can't have the city either. Making that city a puppet state means the state will not be defeated but will automatically create an alliance with you which doesn't count towards the limit which means they also will give you their alliance bonus which usually spawns soldiers for you or gives you a trickle of a resource and unlike a normal ally the puppet state will not demand anything or break the alliance. Puppet states share the diplomatic relations you have with the other states. UNIFICATION (Wales, China, England, Andalus, Japan, Mongolia, Russia) Like above, there are several other players, each one with a different bonus provided if you ally with them. Ally with one of them and slay all the others but watch out for betrayals! Each nation begins with quite a few cities, some of them barely defended and you start in exactly the same position as them with no extra soldiers or anything like that. These warring groups will happily conquer enemies and slaughter their foes. A nation is only defeated if all their cities are taken or destroyed. Like above, you have a choice of annexing or razing conquered cities - and like the above, annexed cities will generate rebels until the city is either taken back, destroyed or its faction is fully subdued. If you take a city that was once one other nation's but was taken by another nation you also have the choice to liberate the city. This means the nation that originally owned the city will get it back and may ally with you. Their alliance won't affect your ally limit, meaning you are still able to ally with another nation. CASTLE SIEGE Destroy the barbarian forts and castles. OPPRESSION Quell a rebellion started by an opposing barbarian faction: your villagers will randomly become enemy militia. HOSTAGE CRISIS Barbarians are holding some of your allied generals hostage. Similar to your Cold War scenario - find the generals and bring them back to your castle. COVERT OPERATIONS You will be given 5 hashishin (regardless of religion) and you must wage a one-man army by luring sufficient enemy troops, then capture a city to continue the battle. AS the enemy has power of Nomadism, it is safe to say that he will not pose a threat with attrition. VIKINGS (available only in maritime areas) You are being assailed by enemies who will randomly land troops, and must protect your cities until the end of the timer. If fighting in Europe, you face off random spawns of Vikings. If fighting in Asia, you face wako who are samurai and nanbans. If in Africa or Arabia, you fight against corsairs, which spawn all jundi units and galleys. The leaders of these fights are Vikings; Corsairs and Wako. Wako attacks occur east of India; Viking attacks occur in all northern Europe and Spanish Bay of Biscay. This means that the Portuguese might encounter this sort of scenario frequently. LIBERATION (China, Byzantium) 2 barbarian states threaten your ally, the Rebels. Crush both of them in order to bring the area under your doman, but protect your ally - should your ally fail, you will also be defeated too. COMMERCE CAP SCENARIOS WOOD RUSH (all nations, except Russia and Asian factions in Siberia, Yakut and Kamchatka) Make sure that you have the highest wood gathering rate before the timer is over! FOOD RUSH (all in Iceland and Greenland) Same as above. GOLD RUSH (West Africa for all) Same as above for wealth. METAL RUSH (Muslims only) A metal rush scenario is started whenever a Muslim faction invades an Asian territory under either the Kipchak or the Persians GANGES All factions who start off this scenario have no villagers or cities. If playing as an Asian faction, you are given a scenario where different states are fighting one another. Be careful with whom you ally because your ally may break an alliance. You cannot create new units, except by clicking on your ally's buildings. If playing as a European or Arab faction, you cannot build anything and must destroy all Indian units and structures. BAGAN (Mongols and Turks only) and CHAM (China only) The map is crisscrossed with rivers and forests, like the Oregon scenario from the New World CtW. Your task is to destroy all enemy units and structures. While attrition has been turned off, however, the enemy has a massive attrition field. GREATER YUE Same as above, except in this case, ships and naval forces are more important. Your ability to conduct naval battles are now more important than ever. EPIC SCENARIOS (in all of these, allies will forgo attacking: they will just give 50 tribute instead) SCOTLAND, GRANADA, POLAND, ENGLAND Speed is crucial here - you are currently facing 7 petty kings for the crown of the land. As you are without villagers again, you must capture one and destroy the others. Beware however as your villagers will revolt against you. HANSE (Only if anyone other than Germany invades HRE-held Pomerania) There are 5 city-states, each one modelled after Germany, Burgundy, Sweden, Denmark, Poland. The league is mainly based in Northern Germany while the other nations are based where their country is in the Baltic region. The map has plenty of rare resources and cities. The Hanseatic league has no caravan limit (if possible) and have tons of resources, enough to sack enemy capitals with ease (the league did this to Copenhagen once!). I would like this to be an epic scenario despite it being just for unclaimed territory. In this scenario you won't just be attacking cities since you will be easily defeated by the league's access to large armies. You will instead have to raid them with small skirmish attacks. To win you have to take Lubeck. Also over time the league will buy cities of the nations friendly to them. Nations will have different opinions of you when you attack the league's cities (you are playing as one of these nations but it doesn't matter which nation you are, you start at war with the league). Remember you can also declare war on the nations friendly with you if you want to expand your territory and your ability to overthrow the league. Diplomacy is enabled so throughout the game different nations will declare war or make alliances with eachother. Plunder is greatly increased for this scenario but caravans are well guarded by the league. There should be a couple of tasks like destroying a certain amount of league caravans that give you rewards to help defeat the league. MONGOLIA It will be impossible to win this scenario. Food and wood are scarce - you will have to ensure you have the right bonus cards in order to win. Hint: the Mongol cities are far apart. Raid their caravans to receive extra resources. ASTURIAS (Muslims only) It will not be easy. Not only are the Spanish putting up a tough fight, the Portuguese and the English have come in on their side. You must prevent them from uniting or else your battle will be lost. VENICE The Venetians have built their kingdom in a lagoon of 6 islands. Destroy their holdings in mainland Italy first, otherwise the battle is lost. If you chose to attack from either the Istrian or Adriatic, you may be in deep trouble. GERMANY (non-Burgundian scenario) Your invasion has started a rebellion in the capital. Bribe the Burgundians to join you and destroy the quarrelling petty kings. GREAT WALL (Yellow River basin only) This scenario is for when a player other than China attacks independent Xinjiang, Gobi or Manchuria. The map is divided by a long line of forts, towers, military buildings and walls. The attacker begins like in a conquest game with a small city with a few buildings and an army and is positioned on the upper half of the map. The defenders (Merkit in Xinjiang, Tangut in Gobi, Jin in Manchuria) have a few small cities on the bottom half of the map and start off with an army too. The attacker has to break through the strong defenses of the wall and capture the enemy capital to win. Throughout the game enemy soldiers spawn on the attacker’s half of the map, trying to stop the player from getting through the walls and will even launch sneak attacks on the player’s cities forcing the attacker to withdraw their troops from the wall. TALAS (Muslims only in Himalayas) There are 4 factions: your faction, the Tibetans, the Sogdians (based on the Persians) and the Chinese. Defeat the Sogdians and the Chinese force protecting them to win the game, but beware: the Chinese will reinforce their positions with heavy cavalry on a frequent basis, so get your jundi units and your own forces of lancers to counter them. The Tibetans will willingly help you, only at a certain threshold: the Sogdians are the strongest faction on the map. CONSTANTINOPLE This scenario is for when a player attacks the Byzantine-held Bosporus. There are three nations in this scenario – the defenders (the Byzantines), the attackers (the player), and the neutral Pera (Venetians). Constantinople is heavily fortified with many towers and castles ringing the city and includes many military and economic buildings as well as a large amount of soldiers and ships. Pera (across the harbour) has some fortifications and a few of the Venetian unique galleys. The attacker begins with a large army in the form of transports and boats in the sea nearby but has no citizens. This gives the attackers two main choices – either they can try to take Pera so they can create an economy and build a larger force, they can form an alliance with Pera against the Byzantines and attack the city with their help (this is an option they give to you in a pop up message but it requires some tribute) or they can attack Constantinople without any support (in this case it is highly unlikely to win). Attacking Pera is less difficult once you land but by then most of your army can be destroyed by Pera’s navy (the Byzantium navy sticks to the harbour for most of the time) and then while you rebuild your forces Byzantium can even further enlarge their army. If you can take Pera with few casualties it can be useful to have a base if your attack on Constantinople itself fails since you can rebuild. Getting Pera’s support means that their heavy ships will start attacking the Byzantine navy and harassing the shore defenses. However if you fail your attack in this situation you lose the game. BURGUNDIANS The enemy holds several key mountain passes, all protected by fortresses. You start off with 3 armies, and some mortars. Destroy all the fortresses to win the game. SIEGE OF PARIS (Seine) The enemy has been holed up on an island in the middle of a lake. Find a way across to destroy the island before overwhelming reinforcements arrive to finish you off. JAPAN You have arrived in the middle of a feud. Destroy both factions, but beware of sudden ambushes by citizens in the countryside. FALL OF RUSSIA Like the city-states scenario, only far harder: the Russians have banded together, and competing with you are the Kipchak and the Poles. Destroy all enemy units and structures before the timer is over to win the game. FALL OF ISLAM (each time you attack Hedjaz (independent), Granada, Shiraz or Syria) The Muslims are completely dug in, and they will often send bands of ghazi volunteers. Far worse is the reputed appearance of the hashishin.... For this battle, mercenaries are disabled as they refuse to travel with you in the heat of the desert. FALL OF ROME (Latium) You start off with a small detachment, escorted by 5 Tuscan condottieri. Your task is to occupy a village, and then build up your economy and destroy the Pope once and for all. Category:Blog posts